Love and War
by Sheankelor
Summary: PGSM, Why is Motoki obsessed with turtles? This is a bit of a back story to explain it. Short stories written for sm monthly for dec'07. If you enjoy, please let me know.
1. Plotting

Title: Plotting - Love and War part I  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Motoki - "Battles are lost in the same spirit in which they are won." -- Walt Whitman  
Genre: General  
Version: PGSM pre-series  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked Motoki and friends to tell us some tales.

Plotting - Love and War part I

"I can't just tell her that I'm breaking up with her. " Motoki's frustration rang loud and clear in his voice.

Mamoru frowned slightly. "Why not? You don't love her, and you don't want to lead her on , so you should tell her. Then, you can find someone that makes you happy."

Motoki ran his hand through his hair and flopped back on Mamoru's bed. It had been a long day already. He had successfully dodged Yumiko all morning, tracked down Mamoru, and was now seeking advice. "She is persistent. And she thinks she knows what is best for me; for us. She wouldn't believe me if I told her."

Mamoru raised his eyebrow slightly. "You mean she would continue to hound you even after you told her it was over?" Motoki nodded in agreement. "All is fair in love and war. At least that is the saying. And we both know that battles and wars are lost with the same spirit and planning as it takes to win them. Especially if you want to lose."

Motoki smiled his first smile for the day. The history teacher had used that idea for two weeks, pounding it into their heads over and over again. "So, you're saying that if I want to lose this battle in the War of Love, then I need to plan everything out?"

Mamoru nodded. "You know Yumiko better than anyone else. What can you do that will make her disgusted in you? Not make her hate you, but not want to be with you."

Motoki frowned up at the ceiling while the question rolled about in his mind. "Be late... and absentminded. Especially about things for her. Last minute flowers, no candies, forget times and places that we were supposed to meet up."

"All good ideas, but will they drive her away?" Mamoru reclined back in his desk chair and joined Motoki in his contemplation of the ceiling.

""Maybe not. I need one sure fire way to do it. But I have no idea." Motoki pummeled his brain, trying to come up with something.

Mamoru leaned forward slightly. "How about an obsession? One that doesn't make much sense."

Motoki sat up and stared at his best friend. "An obsession? I know that I can get hung up on things, but I don't know what I can become obsessive about that she wouldn't like."

Both friends sat in deep thought, trying to figure out the answer to that one.

"Turtles." Mamoru's voice broke the heavy silence.

A puzzled look crossed Motoki's face. "Turtles? Who obsesses over turtles? How do you obsess over turtles?"

Mamoru spun about and powered up his computer. "That is what the internet is for. Let's go find out."


	2. Learning an obsession

Title: Learning an obsession - Love and War part II  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Motoki - Preparations  
Genre: General  
Version: PGSM pre-series  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked Motoki and friends to tell us some tales.

Learning an obsession - Love and War part II

It had taken three weeks to prepare the major part of their plan. Motoki smiled as he remembered all the work he and Mamoru had put into this. They had hunted all over the net for information on how to be an obsessed turtle fan. He shied away from signing the fanlist at /turtles/ , but they found lots of stuff about people who loved turtles, and tons of information on turtles.

Motoki could still hear Mamoru telling him that he needed to know all about the animals he was going to obsess over.

Right after their talk, he had started being slightly late. The next week, he forgot to bring things he normally would have to give her, a piece of candy, a drink, small things like that.

_'Of course, when I added a turtle charm to my schoolbag, bought turtle pencils, and the turtle pencil board, she started getting wary. That pencil board was a stroke of luck to find. But she started getting antsy when I refused her lunch box because it didn't have turtles on it, or wasn't even green.'_ Yumiko's face had been classic. Her jaw dropped, and then she looked like she had put the pieces of the puzzle together. _'She finally started understanding why I was eating more lettuce and less meat. The new turtle charm I gave her last week almost sent her away. But it was so cute, and it looks good hanging on her school bag.'_

Taking a moment to straighten the water bowl in his new aquarium, he smiled. _'Yes, all the preparations are done. Today should end it all.'_ Grabbing his latest internet find, his smile broadened. _'I can't wait to see her face when she sees the turtle bag.'_ Slipping on the backpack that looked like a stuffed turtle, he headed out the door. At the last minute he remembered to grab a handful of wilting flowers. It was time to go turtle shopping.


	3. Losing the battle

Title: Losing the battle - Love and War part III  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Motoki- countdown  
Genre: General  
Version: PGSM pre-series  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked Motoki and friends to tell us some tales.

Losing the battle - Love and War part III

"What is that?" Yumiko's tone was as cold as ice.

Motoki watched as her eyes roamed from the wilting flowers, they hadn't traveled well so they looked worse than when he had picked them, to the stuffed turtle riding on his back. "These are for you." He held the drooping bouquet towards her.

Yumiko held her hand out as if he were offering her a snake. Holding the wilting flowers, her nosed wrinkled, she looked for the nearest trash can. Spotting one near a pet store, she headed for it. Motoki was right behind her. When she dropped them into the trash, she expected some sort of complaint, but none came. One quick glance told her why. Motoki was staring into the window of the pet store at a turtle. _'Turtles...! That is all he thinks about anymore... Are turtles more important than _me_?'_ Glaring at the man she had come to despise, she felt her hands settle on her hips, and the question explode out of her. "Are turtles more important to you than **I am**? That is all you seem to care about anymore. Turtles this and turtles that."

Motoki turned slightly, until he was facing her. Letting his eyes go round in surprise, he answered her. "Isn't he beautiful?" He pointed to the turtle in the window. "A wonderful example of a green turtle. The shape, coloration, and patterns of the shell lets you know what species he is. Isn't he the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

Motoki watched as Yumiko turned red. _'It is working. She has finally reached the end of her rope. Now she'll say it. Come on.'_

Yumiko tried to suppress her anger, but lost it when he glanced away from her to look at the turtle in the window. "Go buy your turtle and be happy. But your going to do it by yourself. I done with playing second fiddle to a reptile. We're through!"

Motoki watched as his now ex-girlfriend stormed away. It had taken three weeks, two days and about five hours to complete, but now his countdown was done. Looking back at the turtle, he smiled. "And now to celebrate." Walking into the shop, he bought the turtle that won him his freedom.


	4. Obsession turned real, maybe

Title: Obsession turned real, maybe - Love and War part IV  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Motoki - dupe  
Genre: General  
Version: PGSM pre-series  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked Motoki and friends to tell us some tales.

Obsession turned real, maybe - Love and War part IV

Motoki wrapped a piece of cabbage in a leaf of green leaf lettuce. He held it into Kamekichi's tank. _'He is going to love this. I know he will. The different flavors mixed together. The yummy expectation of green lettuce and then the surprise of the cabbage. It will be a nice break from the turtle food pellets.'_ He knew the pellets were necessary, they contained all the vitamins and minerals that Kamekichi needed, but he also knew that turtles were herbivores. They loved munching on plants. Motoki gave him another leaf of lettuce and cabbage. _'Not that I would feed him just any green plant, no-o-o. No iceburg lettuce is going in here, it has no nutritional value. Green leaf on the other hand, and cabbage both, have good stuff in them to help him grow strong.'_ With a delighted smile he watched the turtle eat.

Mamoru leaned against the counter, watching his best friend feed his turtle. It was all his fault. There was no one else to blame. Normally, Mamoru didn't take the blame for anything, shucking responsibility easily. The exception was for the people he cared about, and Motoki was one of those people. _'And I was the one that convinced him to do this. So, that means I have to try and stop him.'_

"It over, Motoki. Yumiko has broken up with you over a week ago. You can end this. There is no reason for you to still be obsessed with turtles." Mamoru hoped he didn't sound pushy.

Motoki looked around the Crown's lobby, and checked the security cameras, before answering. "I do. She will find out that she was duped. Then she'll hunt me down. No, I have to continue this for a while more. And... and..." He looked down at the turtle before he continued. "I really like them. Maybe not to the extent that I have pretended, but..."

Mamoru grimaced. "Liking them is okay, but not like what you've been doing. The obsession has to stop. What if you find another girl, and you really like her? "

Motoki's eyes widened. "I hadn't thought about that." He dropped another piece of lettuce into the tank. "Maybe I should see if she can accept me even with an obsession."

"You're going to dupe her as well? What if she does? Are you going to live as a turtle fanatic forever?" Mamoru let his exasperation show.

"If she accepts me, then I reverse the step we did to make me appear obsessed. But I won't get rid of Kamekichi." His hand hovered near the tank.

Mamoru sighed. "No, I wouldn't expect you to get rid of a pet. So, I just have to wait until you find the right girl?"

Motoki just smiled.


End file.
